¿Felices fiestas?
by Lady Amoran
Summary: De aquellos momentos en cuando el querido Greg Lestrade no sabes si enviar el mensaje para felicitar a Mycroft Holmes (a quien ama) es una gran idea o una tremenda estupidez.


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación es mio (que mas quisiera yo), son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat (aquello que gustan de alimentarse de las lagrimas). Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

 **24 de diciembre.**

 **Scotland Yard**

El ambiente tenía una inusual alegría impregnada en sus muros, destacaban esas decoraciones navideñas que año con año adornaban el edificio al inicio del mes. La mayoría de los empleados estaban felices, solo trabajarían medio turno, lo que significaba que podrían ir a casa y disfrutar de esta noche buena. Podrían ir a preparar sus casas para cenar y celebrar con sus familias la navidad. O bueno, ese era el plan de la gran mayoría, había un pequeño porcentaje que debía quedarse por cualquier contingente en la ciudad, lo cual no sería raro.

Entre ellos se encontraba el Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade el cuál solo suspiraba mientras mordía su tercera dona en el día, con decoraciones navideñas. El cual pensaba que las horas en la oficina le parecían cada mas pesadas.

Quizá era la falta de gente corriendo de un lado para otro, el sonido del teléfono cada minuto... Y aunque le gustaba descansar de su trabajo, se estaba convirtiendo en demasiado descanso, y no le gustaba la inactividad, por eso trabajaba todo el tiempo, por la misma razón su esposa se había cansado de él. Eso lo llevaba a estar ahí ahí en plena navidad junto con Donovan y Anderson - la primera igual que él adicta al trabajo, el caso del segundo podía resumirse en "esposa molesta"- esperando (sintiéndose muy culpable al desearlo) algún crimen que requiriera de su presencia.

Pero pareciera que todos habían decidido tener paz por las fiestas navideñas. Debió haber tomado un día de sus tantas vacaciones que tenía y aceptado la invitación de John a cenar en Baker Street, pero aunque estuviera la magnifica comida de la Sra. Hudson, este año no deseaba ver como el blogger y el detective consultor mejor conocido como Sherlock Holmes se comían con la mirada. Era feliz por ellos, pero verlos en plan romántico no le hacía sentirse exactamente bien, le recordaba que estaba completamente solo.

¡Demonios! Ya estaba empezando a cuestionarse su vida amorosa, realmente patético. No es que él no quisiera tener a alguien con quien compartir buenos momentos, el tener una persona en quién confiar para contarle todos sus pequeños dilemas del día a día, alguien a quien abrazar por las noches. Solamente no había nadie que lo hiciera sentir especial, como había sido su esposa en un principio. Nadie... Bueno... Eso no era tan cierto.

Había cierto hombre pelirrojo que le robaba mas que el aliento cuando lo veía. Realmente nunca había pensado en que terminaría prendado, no cuando su primer encuentro había sido realmente caótico, poquito mas le había faltado para golpeado por intentar sobornarlo para sacar a su hermano (quien luego sería su mejor consultor -aunque nunca lo aceptaría en su presencia-, el insuperable Sherlock Holmes) después los secuestros por su parte con el fin de obtener información sobre Sherlock empezaron a volverse frecuentes, al grado de desear que llegará el imponente hombre y le pidiera que subiera al auto como era su costumbre.

Es que tantas tazas de café y pastelillos no habían evitado que notará aun más eso ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban por completo, o aquellas pecas regadas por su cara que le daban un toque tan tierno... ¡¿Tierno?! Si que estaba perdido por ese hombre, suspiró lentamente mientras tomaba otra dona, eran realmente deliciosas.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos? Probablemente preparandose para una elegante cena con alguna persona importante. Por que no cabía dudas que una persona como Mycroft Holmes no podía pasar este tipo de festividades solo, como lo estaba haciendo él, más patético no podía ser.

Su teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus divagaciones. Un mensaje de texto

 **¡Feliz Noche Buena Greg! La invitación a cenar a un está abierta. Sherlock manda saludos. - John**

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en contestar su celular volvió a sonar.

 **No vengas. -S.H**

Rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Aquel mensaje le provocaba ganas de ir a Baker Street solo con el afán de molestar a Sherlock. Pero no era posible, se conformaría únicamente con contestarle a ambos, mientras pensaba en una manera de molestar a Sherlock una idea cruzó por su mente.

 _¿Y si lo felicitaba?_ A Mycroft.

 **No.**

 _Lo haría perder el tiempo._ Pero felicitar a las personas era bueno.

 _¿Si se enojaba?_ Las personas no se enojan por una felicitación.

 _¡Puede que no celebre la navidad!_ Eso es realmente ridículo.

 _¿Y si...?_ **¡Basta!**

Se estaba comportando de manera ridícula, igual que un adolescente, lo cual era realmente evidente que no era. Así que con toda la determinación que pudo encontrar tomó su celular abrió la mensajería solo para encontrarse con otro dilema existencial realmente grave.

 _ **¡¿Que demonios le escribiría?!**_

Al final, después de pasar por mensajes: "muy corto", "demasiado largo", "muy formal", "ni a mi abuela le mandaría eso". Logró encontrar la manera de equilibrar el mensaje perfecto:

 **Buenas noches Mycroft, te deseo unas muy felices fiestas, y que disfrutes mucho de ellas. -G. Lestrade.**

Realmente era un tonto, borraría eso de inmediato. Eso era lo que Greg quería hacer aunque su inconsciente le jugó sucio, así que mientras daba un grito aparecía en su pantalla:

Mensaje Enviado.

* * *

¡Soy un tonto! Era lo único que exclamaba el DI después de 5 minutos de haber enviado el mensaje. ¿Qué había pasado por su mente al mandar ese mensaje? Era Mycroft Holmes. Siempre estaba ocupado, de seguro su mensaje estaba interrumpiendo su tiempo tan valioso. Debía irse a tirar de un puente o dejar que Donovan le disparará. Aquello último no era tan mala idea sólo debía buscar a Donovan, pedirle que le apuntara en una zona vital y listo. Sacó la cabeza por la puerta de su oficina buscando a Sally sin mucho éxito ¿Donde estaba cuando se necesitaba?

Su celular vibró antes de que pudiera salir en búsqueda de su colega. Corrió rápidamente al escritorio donde lo había dejado para _no verlo nunca más_ y una sonrisa enorme ocupó por completo su rostro, una sonrisa que no pensaba desaparecer en un buen rato.

 **Muchas gracias Gregory, espero de la misma forma que disfrutes las fiestas, anhelo que podamos vernos prontos. M.H.**

* * *

Hola, si terminaste de leerlo te felicito y te agradesco enormemente por realmente no se que quería expresar con este pequeño one-shot. Simplemente apareció en mi mente (por que me ocurrió algo parecido) y bueno decidí emprender la locura de escribirlo xD Aunque ya pasó la navidad -se me adelantó la muy malvada- quise publicarlo por las festividades. Y realmente debo ir a dormir por que el sueño me lleva hacer cosas tontas.

Gracias otra vez, y cualquier duda, pastel, queja o sugerencia es hermosamente recibida.

Saludos, Lady Amoran


End file.
